La Maladie de L'acheteuse en manque d'amour
by MialaLaRouge
Summary: Hermione a un problème... un petit problème de vetement... Et si Drago pouvait l'aider ? OS


Salut ^^ Et oui encore un OS écrit dans le cadre d'un Défi. Cette fois le sujet devait être centré sur le mot : _Vêtement._ Jusque-ici, pas trop de souci à ce faire, ce sont des sujets pas trop compliqué. :D

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste, les personnages, les lieux… Tous appartient à l'adulée JKR

_**La Maladie Obsessionnelle de L'acheteuse en manque d'amour :**_

_Un soupir…_

Elle posa ces sacs parterre les uns-après les autres pour s'accorder une petite pose et les repris ensuite dans ces bras frêle, fatiguer et douloureux, Ginny allait encore lui piqué une crise… D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'elle trouve le moyen de glissé incognito quelques-uns de ces vêtements ou accessoires de mode dans son armoire. Quelle idée cette colocation, elle aurait eu assez de place pour casés son immense garde-robe si elle avait était seule mais en même temps laisser Ginny seul après la mort de son père et avec un Harry partie en mission aurait été cruel... De plus, elle savait très bien qu'elle aussi avait besoin de compagnie, elle passait presque tout son temps toute seule…

Hermione avancé au rythme de la respiration calme de la jeune fille endormit sur le fauteuil du salon. Il devait être presque minuit, et elle venait juste de rentrer de ça journée. En soit, encore un dimanche passé dans les magasins… Elle passait toute ces après-midi de libre dans les magasins, depuis la grande guerre, au début, elle ne se reconnaissait pas du tout. _Avant, elle n'aurait jamais troqué une après-midi à lire au coin du feu contre une stupide après-midi shopping…_ Mais maintenant ! Comme toutes les personnes touchées par la guerre directement devaient au début aller voir un Psy, elle l'avait fait… Mais ce stupide psychomage, ne l'avait pas aidée ! A part lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal… Mais Hermione, elle savait que ce n'était pas normal, pas pour _elle_ en tous cas !

Elle continua d'avancer tous en se reposant toutes les questions qu'elle se reposer sens cesse à chaque fois….

Elle priait en même temps que Ginny ne se réveil pas, mais le destin en avait voulu autrement, car les dizaines de sacs qu'Hermione portée dans ces bras, était beaucoup trop nombreux pour qu'elle puisse tous les porter de cette façon. Elle vacilla dangereusement jusqu'à atteindre la porte, seulement un de ces sacs, qui lui échappa des mains pour venir s'écraser au sol, réveilla brutalement Ginny.

Hermione garda la tête baissé vers le sol, tendu, un sourire crispé sur le visage, attendant la sentence de Ginny Weasley.

Celle-ci, qui ne fut pas étonné de tout, regarda silencieusement le sac et les vêtements étalés au sol. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et les poings sur les hanches et regarda Hermione.

« Hermione…, tu as encore recommencé,…. », Soupira Ginny lassée du comportement de son amie.

Hermione releva doucement la tête vers elle et très étonnée lui demanda pourquoi elle ne lui sortait le même sermon que d'habitude. Ginny rigola devant la tête qu'avait son amie, et il lui fallut un petit moment pour ce reprendre et continuer.

« Je suis pas ta mère… Et puis sincèrement ça ne sert pas à grand-chose. Tu devrais aller voir quelqu'un vraiment, ça devient limite obsessionnelle là tu sais. Surtout que tu ne portes même pas le quart de ce qu'il y a dans ton placard… » Dit Ginny exaspéré.

« M'ouais, surement, je devrais aller voir quelqu'un. Mais tu exagère de-là à parler d'obsession. »

« C'est ce qu'il y a de plus raisonnable… Et non, je n'exagère pas…»

« Bon bah je vais me coucher … A demain Gin'. Et pour répondre clairement, oui j'irais surement voir quelqu'un. »

Hermione ramassa son sac et fatiguée de ça journée shopping, s'endormis directement, dès que ça tête eu touché l'oreiller.

Demain je m'occuperais de mon obsession vestimentaire…, pensa-t-elle avant de plonger dans le sommeil. Un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Le week-end même, Hermione se rendit à Saint-Mangouste à regret, ou elle avait pris rendez-vous avec un psychomage.

Elle poussa la porte de la salle d'attente ou elle tomba nez à nez avec une de ces connaissances, quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait préférer ne jamais revoir. Ça bouche forma un jolie ovale et elle poussa une exclamation.

« Malfoy ? »

Drago la regarda en souriant sadiquement.

« Non, tu n'hallucine pas, le fruit de tout tes fantasmes est bien devant toi ».

« … »

« Sinon, que fais-tu dans mon bureau ? »

« Comment ça, ton ? »

Hermione poussa un cri d'horreur quand ces yeux rencontrèrent l'étiquette sur la blouse blanche que portait son pire ennemi.

_Mr Drago Malfoy, Psychomage de Saint-Mangouste._

« Je crois que je vais rentrer. »

« Non, tu restes ici, t'es ma dernière patiente, alors dépêche-toi que je rentre chez moi. Donc, c'est quoi ton problème ma p'tite Grangy ? »

Elle soupira, si elle rentrait sans s'être occupé de son léger soucis, jamais Ginny ne lui pardonnera, à moins que… avec une ou deux paires d'escarpins… Non ! Hermione…

« Je ne dirais rien, il manquerait plus que je me confis à… Toi ! » Clarifia-t-elle.

« … Tu sais je peux rester longtemps à attendre que tu te décides… C'est mon travail et je compte bien t'aider ! »

« Je n'ai absolument aucun problème. »

Drago, haussa un sourcil et s'exclama :

« Pourquoi es-tu ici alors ? »

« Mais… parce que ! »

Les jeunes gens passèrent plusieurs minutes à ce regardé dans le blanc des yeux… Aucun n'est deux ne prononcé un seul mot, on entendait juste leurs respiration calme et le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge murale, qui aboyait les minutes qui passait.

« Tu es toujours pas décidé ? Plus vite ce sera fait mieux se sera… »

« Pour qui te prend-tu, et puis pourquoi on ne m'a pas prévenu que s'était toi. Comme si t'allait m'aider avec mon fichu problème de vêtement ! » Cria Hermione rouge de rage.

Drago sourit et griffonna des mots sur un parchemin vierge.

« Bien, on progresse. Tu peux développer ? »

« Non, non je ne peux pas Malefoy ! »

« Tu es puérile tu sais… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, personne ne veut te vendre quoi que ce soit ? »

« Bah non, se serait pas un problème ça… » Rétorqua Hermione.

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et se promit de ne plus rien lui dire.

« Bah, tu vois quand tu veux. Tu achètes trop donc ? »

Hermione soupira et grogna un « Oui » incompréhensible.

« Mais encore ? »

« C'est que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Je suis comme obligé d'acheter des *Biip* de Vêtements… Tous les jours ! C'est toujours pareil… »…

Drago dû être abasourdit du comportement d'Hermione, car il sembla déconnecter de la réalité pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Je vois… Tu serais donc une acheteuse compulsive ? Bizarre… surtout si tu achètes des vêtements et pas des livres… » S'étonna Drago.

Il réfléchit encore quelques minutes puis :

« Te sens-tu seule ? »

Hermione soupira puis en y repensant elle se rendit compte, que depuis 3 ans, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de relation sérieuse et se sentais des fois vraiment très seule…

« Oui, souvent… Surtout depuis que Pattenrond est mort, c'est-à-dire depuis trois … ou quatre ans… Mais ça devrait aller mieux avec Ginny en collocataire, non ? »

« Patten-quoi ? »

« Euh… c'est mon chat… »

Une immense honte pris l'ancienne Gryffondor, qui gênée rougit violemment.

« Euuh… d'accord, bah pour Weasley c'est compliquer, … je pensée plutôt que tu aurais besoin de présence masculine tu vois… Sauf si tu es… enfin tu vois quoi. »

« Non, je ne suis pas… Et puis ça ne te regarde absolument pas d'abord ! »

« Bon pour résumé, trouve toi quelqu'un je pense que ça ira mieux après, et si ça ne s'arrête pas reviens me voir ! »

« Bien… »

Hermione rentra ensuite chez elle, en réfléchissant toujours à l'étrange conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir.

* * *

**_Trois ans plus tard…_**

Deux jeunes femmes buvait du Champagne devait une armoire vide, une armoire vraiment impressionnante, la pièce était sombre, les rideaux tiré semblait avoir été jaunis par le temps.

« On trinque à quoi Ginny ? »

La jeune femme, se rappela une certaine soirée il y a trois ans et s'écria :

« Trinquons à Drago ! »

Hermione rit joyeusement et trinqua donc à l'homme qu'elle aimait, l'homme qui l'avait guéri de sa Maladie Obsessionnelle du Shopping. Maintenant quand elle se voyait là tout de suite, et qu'elle trinquée avec Gin' à ces Trois Ans sans avoir achetez de chose inutile… Elle comprit que cette maladie était juste due à son apparent manque d'amour… Et elle comprit aussi que… La plus belle histoire d'amour, avait été construite sur une simple histoire de _VETEMENT_.

* * *

Bon, j'ai décidé de l'améliorer un petit peu… J'espère que cette version, sera meilleurs que l'ancienne.

Et maintenant Reviews :p


End file.
